


[Podfic] Instant Corpse Party (Party Not Included)

by Hananobira



Series: Tales from the Yellow Yard [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Family Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do with your own cadaver? Not to mention the bodies of your friends and guardians? A story of the first days traveling the yellow yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Instant Corpse Party (Party Not Included)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Instant Corpse Party (Party Not Included)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/461663) by [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer). 



  


Notes and acknowledgements: Thank you, Elizabeth Culmer, for permission to record this fantastic story! Hugs as always to Paraka and Jinjurly for hosting.

Original Fic: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/461663>  
Length: 00:48:00

Paraka: [MP3 (66 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Instant%20Corpse%20Party.mp3) or [M4B (45 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Instant%20Corpse%20Party.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/instant-corpse-party-party-not-included)


End file.
